1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc player, and more particularly to a disc player in which disc loading and ejecting are performed with closing and opening a player lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a disc player has a deck including a turntable and a pickup, a moving plate mounted over the deck to be horizontally movable in forward and backward directions within a certain distance and a disc tray engaged with the moving plate and movable horizontally and vertically in response to the movement of the moving plate so that disc loading and ejecting are performed. Also, a motor and gears are mounted on a side of the deck in order to supply a driving force to the moving plate which has a rack portion meshed with the gears. Both sides of the moving plate are equipped with a pair of guide holes to horizontally and vertically guide the disc tray which has guide pins protruded to be inserted into the guide holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,295 (issued to Ryo Matsuura et al.) discloses a front loading disc player, which employs a motor and gears to load and eject a disc into and out of the player. In the above conventional disc player, there exists a drawback in that it is difficult to miniaturize the size of the disc player since due to the motor and gears and the structure of the disc player becomes complicated and requires much space therefor. There is another drawback in that reliability of the disc player decreases when a malfunction is caused by a trouble of a motor or a disconnection of the motor and various switches.